


Witnessed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have come home, but what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Final Scene and Series Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708474) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Home.

The word echoed inside both Mikaela and the AllSpark as she stood on the edge of a ruined tower, watching the moons. Alpha was just creeping over the horizon, not yet a full sphere, while Beta's bottom most edge kissed the edge of Cybertron's landscape.

How long had it taken to reach this point?

How many were deactivated, among the Cybertronians? How many dead among the Terrans?

_Where do we go from here._

The thought could have come from either artifact or human… and were no less a quandary for either.

"We rebuild." The moons held witness for them.


End file.
